


By Chance

by trxshmxuth



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, get ready cause theres gonna be... Drama™, i guess, sungoh might make an appearance too cause i miss him, this is my way of coping w missing everyone lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshmxuth/pseuds/trxshmxuth
Summary: chancenoun1. the absence of any cause of events that can be predicted, understood, or controlled: often personified or treated as a positive agency2. luck or fortune





	By Chance

Kisu runs a hand through his messy hair as he watches the coffeemaker _drip-drip-drip_ , slower and slower, as though it’s got all the time in the world. He groans and turns toward the cupboards dramatically, throwing them open and dragging a travel thermos from the shelf to the counter as though the mug weighs a thousand tonnes. 

He’s never really been a morning person.

It’s the first day of his last year at university and Kisu would be simply ecstatic if he hadn’t signed himself up for a two and a half hour 8:00 lecture like an absolute _moron_. He spends a ridiculous amount of time trying to pour the fresh coffee into the thermos without falling asleep and making a mess.

Kisu dresses and fixes his hair while he waits for the coffee to cool enough to sip and feels only marginally like a real person by the time he makes it out the door, coffee in hand. He doesn’t have a bookbag to worry about just yet—only a notebook with a pen tucked into the metal spirals in case he ends up with the rare professor who actually starts lecturing on the first day of classes. 

The sun is just beginning to rise outside of his apartment and he takes a moment to watch the sky go from a dusty purple-pink to a muted orange glow behind the shadows of skyscrapers. The shattered-glass windows of high-rises behind him glow a dim gold and Kisu breathes in the life of the waking city around him. 

He takes strength in the dawn of light and he’s ready for whatever his last year at university is going to throw at him.

______

… He is completely unprepared for this semester and also he might die.

Kisu gapes between the professor and the first week’s required reading list which is written on the board in tiny handwriting so all of the assignments will fit in one column. The professor hasn’t even gone over the syllabus yet and Kisu already feels like his brain is going to implode. He groans and lets his head fall to the desk with a dull thunk. 

He sends a quick S.O.S. message to the group chat and grimaces when his phone immediately starts buzzing from the replies, all of which are some helpful variation of the crying laughing emoji.

Soo: thanks, guys. Really appreciate the moral support here.

< **Soo** named the conversation “Terrified and unprepared seniors”.  >

Coreeya: kisu pls  
it’s not gonna be that bad

Seobs: he’s not gonna survive

Jinhong: rip in peace

Changsunny: rip kisu hyung

Soo: you’re not even seniors why are you in this chat??  
also stop laughing at my pain  
i’m not leaving you anything in my will

Yongie: i’ll miss u when ur gone kisu hyung

Soo: KIYONG ISN’T EVEN IN UNI YET WHY IS HE HERE

Yukkie: stop being mean to the kids just ‘cause ur salty abt ur 8 o’clock

< **Coreeya** loved “stop being mean to the kids just ‘cause ur salty abt ur 8 o’clock”.  >

Daeilie: really tho  
morning lectures r the worst  
and u did this to urself  
so

Soo: argh




Kisu resists the urge to roll his eyes and sighs, even though his face is pulling into a grin against his will. He returns his attention to the front of the room, where his professor is adding another assignment to the board. 

Yeah, he’s not gonna survive this semester.

______

He somehow makes it through his 8 o’clock historic literature class and drags himself to his 11 o’clock philosophy lecture with something very close to dread making itself at home in his chest. His thermos is empty (god, he really should have brought a second one along), his notebook is almost full already (the professor didn’t even give them a break between hours and Kisu contemplated jumping out of the window he was sat next to) and he barely makes it through his second lecture of the day.

In fact, he doesn’t really remember his philosophy lecture at all because he somehow manages to sleep through the entire two and a half hours without getting caught by the professor. The only thing he _can_ remember is someone gently shaking him awake and blearily watching a shock of purple hair as the student slips out of the classroom, leaving only Kisu and his empty coffee. 

He dwells on the mystery student for only a moment before he catches a glimpse of the clock on the wall and practically leaps out of his seat, banging his shins on the desk with a loud _clang_. Kisu grimaces and grabs his notebook and hastily exits the building, almost running, because he knows that if he’s late meeting everybody for lunch he’ll never hear the end of it, especially after his breakdown in the group chat earlier.

It’s only three or four blocks to what, in Kisu’s humble opinion, is home to some of the best dwaeji gukbap in the entire city, but he’s somehow still late. He slides into his designated seat, mumbling apologies, and is pleased to see that his friends already ordered for him. He’s still wary, though, knowing that none of them could possibly resist teasing him about his total inability to function before 11:00.

”How was class, Kisu hyung?” Kiyong’s voice is quiet under the din of the restaurant and the rest of their group. “Was it as terrible as you thought it would be?” 

Kisu opens his mouth to answer—he generally finds Kiyong to be the least annoying member of their friend group so he’s usually more patient with him than he would be with any of the others—but he’s quickly interrupted by Jinhong’s endless energy.

“Yeah, hyung!” Jinhong giggles, ignoring Hongseob and Changsun who are sitting on either side of him, trying to shovel bulgogi into his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet. “Did your professors torture you to death on the first day or will you survive?”

“I’ll have you know I was _not_ exaggerating,” Kisu dramatically slumps in his chair in mock death. “This semester will be the death of me.” He raises a hand to his brow but sees that his gukbap and kimchi is arriving and perks back up, suddenly realizing how hungry he is since he skipped breakfast.

“Don’t you have another class after lunch, anyway?” Cory pipes up from the end of the table where he and Jeunguk have been loudly discussing music. Kisu childishly sticks his tongue out in leiu of an actual response. 

“Yeah, hang on,” Jeunguk grins, teasing. “Your day isn’t even over yet.”

“We’ll remember you fondly, Kisu,” Daeil chimes in around a mouthful of stolen bulgogi. “We’ll miss how you always complained.”

“Hey!” Kisu looks up from his kimchi and snaps his chopsticks threateningly. “That’s no way to talk to a man on the verge of death.”

He pouts into his gukbap but it quickly dissolves into a grin as he listens to his friends return to their precious conversations and he loses his worries about the semester to the raucous din and the sensory overload of the restaurant. His anxiety is dissipating with the steam that rises from their dishes and his chest is filled with warmth.

Kisu smiles to himself and steals some rice from Daeil who acts hurt, though the grin on his face is telling, and steals some of Kisu’s kimchi in retaliation. He supposes that things could be worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent


End file.
